For the Love of Mafia
by chimchimpops
Summary: Lady Zodiac, a ruthless murder machine and most feared mafia boss. Natsu, the most popular mafia boss, almost as bad ass as Lady Zodiac, and also a killing bot. When fate decides to match these two up in the most unusual way, can they find the love they both long for?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

 **This is my first Fanfiction. I hope you like the prologue.**

Adrenaline.

That's all she could feel as the blood of her victim slowly dripped down onto the floor.

Her task here was done.

Putting her sound proof ear muffs, she grabbed a bomb and set it off. Sprinting, she grabbed her gun, shot at the window and jumped swiftly out of the mafia base. As she landed, she smirked and licked her lips in satisfaction just as the building behind her exploded

Adrenaline.

That's all he could feel as he watched his victim suffer in his wrath.

His task here was done.

He quickly left the bloodbath and called his top hitmen over as they ran back to their base, covered in blood yet not a single scratch on their muscled bodies. They ran and ran until they met their mafia's door. Then he took the lift up to his office and the smirk quickly left his face as he saw a golden key laying on his desk.

He would be next...

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger *Smirks evilly***


	2. Lucy and Levy Reunite

**Hi**

 **This is the first chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Lucy woke up suddenly because of her alarm clock. This was the first time she has ever been waked up by an alarm clock. This was the first time she had to put a school uniform on. She didn't go to school to learn though, definitely not.

She went there to find Natsu Dragneel and look for weaknesses.

He was her next kill.

 _Lucy's POV_

Stupid alarm clock.

Now I have to get ready for a damn high school just for one person. Natsu Dragneel. His mafia is a close rival to my mafia, but still not to my level.

Let me guess, it's time to tell you my past, am I right? Not happenin'.

Ok, I can only tell you a fraction of my blood curdling, spine chilling, bone crunching, hair raising, horren- you know what? Let's just say my very bad life.

I am a world famous mafia boss.

Scared yet?

I guess not. I am the most well known but not well known mafia boss that everyone fears. I am well known because I go by the name of Lady Zodiac, but not well known because nobody knows Lady Zodiac is an innocent-looking sixteen year old girl that goes by the infamous name of Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of the most successful business man in the world.

My dad.

The most horrible person in my life, but I still can't bring myself to kill him.

I know what you're saying, _She's a murderer, right? Why not kill him?_

Well, my mum died in front of me when I was five, so my Dad is the only person I have left. Sad, right?

 _Normal POV_

Walking towards her bus stop, Lucy saw a blue headed, petite looking girl and she was wearing the same uniform.

"Levy?"

The girl turned round and her eyes widened in shock.

"Lu-chan…"

And what happened next was like a family reunion.

They dropped everything and ran into each others arms and cried.

Levy was Lucy's childhood friend. They were inseparable. They had a bond that was closer than sisters but the friendship they had was took away from them as Lucy moved into a richer neighbourhood and they never saw each other again for eleven years.

"Your back! Your back, your back, your back!" sang Levy.

"I'm back" smiled Lucy.

"Woah, did you just smile? You were basically a gangster when you was freakin' five!"

"Don't expect it often, dipshit,"

"She hasn't changed at all,"

"Your going to Magnolia High!" screamed Levy.

"Tell the whole world, why don't you?"

"I am totally showing you round," said Levy.

"Who else is?"

"You're gonna meet all of my new friends," announced Levy.

"Can't wait for that."

"You're gonna love the food,"said Levy.

"Doubt that."

"Urgh, stop being such a downer," complained Levy.

"Nope," was all Lucy.

"Let's get on the bus before I get the downers disease."

 _Levy's POV_

Lu-chan is back!

Oh my gosh!

I never expected this to happen and I am so happy.

I know Lu-chan doesn't look happy but inside, I know she is like me.

 _Also Lu-chan, you can't hide a secret from me, not ever._

 _Normal POV_

When Lucy and Levy got off the bus, they were greeted with a gargantuan building. There was a towering, multi-storey building that had door sized windows with wood outlining them and in the middle was two glass doors bent over to make the form of an arch.

"Wow," Lucy muttered under her breath.

"I heard that Lu-chan, it's amazing, right?" Levy said.

"Yeah," Lucy admitted.

When they entered, they went to the headmaster's office.

Upon arrival, Lucy said, "I thought it was an office, not a room the size a football pitch."

"That's what I said when I first came," Levy uttered.

"Hello, my children," said a new voice.

"Where did that voice come from, Levy?" asked Lucy.

Pointing to the floor, Levy said, "Down there, Lu-chan."

Looking to the floor where Levy pointed, Lucy's eyes widened in shock...

"HE'S FREAKIN' TINY!" shouted Lucy in horror.

"Way to state the obvious,

HEY! I THINK I'VE GOT THE DOWNERS DISEASE!" Screamed Levy.

Lucy face palmed as she got her time table from her miniscule headmaster while Levy was in a corner sulking.

Now, it's time to find Natsu Dragneel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

 **Sorry for taking too long but its better late than never, right? *Nervous laughter before getting tables and chairs thrown at her.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Normal POV_

Today was one of the best days of Lucy's life. First, she met her childhood friend and made a lot of new friends.

Meet Erza , for example.

She was one of the most prettiest girls she had ever met. She had long, flowing hair that had a striking red colour to it. She wore the uniform neatly but she had a red blazer.

She was the student council president.

Then, there was Cana, the school's drunkard.

Cana would have an amazing personality, if she wasn't drunk all the time. She was very pretty. She had chestnut brown hair and tanned skin perfectly contrasted with purple eyes with an unusual brown outlining them. Her parties that she throws at her house, no, scratch that, her MANSION, are pretty amazing, if you weren't one of those people who lived next door.

Next was Mirajane.

Now, she was the most beautiful girl she had met. She had a secret double life as a model and she was sweet as hell. She had shiny hair that was like pure strands of silver and her eyes were an electric blue.

One other thing, Lucy already knew her because Mira, believe it or not, was one of Lucy's best hitwomen. Don't piss her off unless you have a death wish, but if ya really want to, imma pray for ya man.

There was more, but these three felt closest to her (besides Levy, course.) and she felt liked she belonged with them.

Right, what is Lucy doing, I hear you ask?

Running.

Running after the bastard who had escaped her wrath and probably was planning to tell the whole world who Lady Zodiac was.

Dead end.

The person turned around in fear.

"Please, please don't kill me, I have a family. They're waiting for me to come back home. Please!" he pleaded.

"Shoulda thought about them before you joined a freakin' mafia."

Lucy took her gun and shot at the man's head with a perfect aim.

Then Lucy ran back to the burning building and saw Virgo stabbing a girl who must have really pissed her off if she decided to use a knife instead of gun.

"Everyone done yet?" Lucy asked.

"Just finishing up," replied Virgo.

"Done," said Mirajane, popping out of nowhere.

"Juvia is done."

"Kinda guessed cause it stopped raining," said Loke.

"Good, everyone here?" asked Lucy.

"Wait for me," said a smirking Aries.

"Great, back to headquarters, I bet everyone is waiting to know how we took out the famous Grimore Heart," boasted Loke.

"Just get in the van," Lucy said while rolling her eyes.

 **Sorry for the very, very, very, short chapter.**

 **And after all of this time as well.**

 **Just want to know if you guys think I should do next chapter in Natsu's POV.**

 **Well, I gotta go.**

 **See ya.**


	4. Cafe!

**Hi!**

 **Sorry for keeping you waiting.** **L**

 **Here's your chapter. ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _Normal POV_**

The sunlight rose slowly into the fiery sky, spreading light and warmth everywhere. The birds took this as a sign to sing happily, effectively waking up the citizens of Magnolia. As quick as a flash, the streets were bustling with people and the market place was making good money. Everyone was enjoying the summer sun.

Everyone, but one.

"Hime, your dad requests you at the dining room immediately," said Virgo, in a dull voice.

Her only reply was a soft snore.

"Hime, your dad requests you at the dining room immediately," said Virgo, quickly running out of patience.

Lucy replied this time, "Five more minutes."

"LUCY, GET THE FUCK OUT OF THAT BED AND EAT WITH YOUR FREAKIN' DAD RIGHT NOW!" Virgo's voice boomed as she kicked the door open and dragged Lucy to her bathroom.

"Hey, Virgo -ouch- can you stop dragging me, I get the point!" Lucy complained.

Apparently, Virgo was still on a rage.

"You good for nothing little shit, you think you own the world and everything in it, well wake up darling, you don't, and you are just a pawn in God's big game of chess. Get it?!" Virgo murmured half to herself.

Lucy just face palmed.

"You sound like Aquarius."

An anime tick formed on Virgo's forehead.

"Shut it!"

At breakfast, Lucy ate as quickly as she could just to get out of the large room that was clearly meant for more than two people.

Just as she was going to walk out, Lucy's dad spoke.

"Lucy, I need to discuss something."

"What?!" Lucy half screamed as she was moody that Virgo did- well, ya don't wanna know.

"I want you to get an apartment and move out," said her father, Jude.

Lucy's whole personality changed.

"Really!?" screamed Lucy in a very girlish voice, unlike her normal, scary personality.

"When you can prove to me your worth it." Said Jude, meaning to dampen the atmosphere but Lucy wasn't having it.

"Great!" she squealed as she walked out of the room.

"Now I just need to keep my mouth shut and be nice to that sleazebag until then!" Giggled Lucy with stars in her eyes. **(Bonus points if you guess where that line came from.)**

 **Time Skip (round about lunch time)**

"LU-CHAN!"

"What the fu-Levy, how the fuck did you get in?!" demanded Lucy.

Levy just showed her a key in her hand.

Lucy's eyes bulged out of her head, how the fuck did Levy get the key if it was under a doormat. Oh, and did I mention, the doormat was on THE FREAKIN' ROOFTOP! (Safety precautions guys, if robber wanted to steal from her, the obvious place would be a doormat, and if Lucy forgot her keys, she would know where to get the keys, she would just have to climb, she's a mafia boss for goodness sake.)

 **"** I wanted to see if you wanted to have lunch with me, Mira and Erza?" asked Levy.

"Yeah, just let me get ready." Lucy decided not to question but she gave Levy a suspicious look.

Walking at a neutral pace, Lucy, Erza, Mira and Levy were chatting on their way to a small cafe.

"Soooo, where's Cana?" Lucy asked.

"Hangover." Erza replied.

"That explains alot," said Lucy.

"Look guys, we're almost at the cafe," exclaimed Mira.

Looking at it now, Lucy almost laughed.

 _This is what she ditched me for!?_

The large sign said 'Polyursica's Place'

Mira giggled.

"What's so funny, Mira?" Erza asked.

"Nothing."

"Okayyyyyyyyyyy, let's go in and eat. I'm starving." Said Levy.

As they walked in, Lucy immediately noticed Polyursica with her bright pink hair neatly placed into a bun. Then, the girls sat down at the corner of the cafe.

"Erza, what are you orderin-"

"Can I have four slices of strawberry cake?" said Erza, already at the counter ordering with st- is that STARS in her eyes?!

"Oh no, Erza, I don't want strawberry ca-" Lucy begins to say until Mira put her hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"They are all for her."

"WHAT THE fu-fu-fudge. How does she not get fat?" Asked Lucy, remembering Erza was still within earshot and would have busted her head if she swore.

"That is simple Lucy, I am the school president." Erza said, popping out of nowhere.

"Right, cause that explains everything," said Lucy, sarcastically.

"It is the truth." Said Erza with a glare.

"Right Erza." Lucy decided to play along otherwise it wouldn't get us anywhere.

Then Lucy remembered something, Erza is Natsu's childhood friend.

"Say, Erza, do you know anything about Natsu Dragneel?" asked Lucy.

"Why do you want to know?" said Erza.

Then, Mira passed a piece of paper underneath the table to Lucy.

 _Pretend he's your crush._

Well, this was a difficult task as Lucy- well, absolutely despises him to the bone.

"I-I-I-I- like- lo-lov-love- hi-him" stuttered Lucy with a slight blush. Thank you drama classes!

"OH MY GOD, this is just precious!" squealed Levy.

"Shut it." Said Lucy.

"I can tell you where is right now, would that suffice?" said Erza.

"Yes, oh my god, yes, that would do." Said Lucy with love hearts in her eyes. Thank God, she finally got a lead.

"You really are desperate, he would be in the Thistle Park, probably playing basketball." Said Erza.

Lucy just rushed off, full speed.

"Ummmmm- bye?" said Levy.

"Young love just gets my match-maker brain whirl!" squeaked Mira.

 **At Thistle Park**

Lucy was looking around the massive park. Where would the basketball court be in here? Lucy thought she should take a steady jog around the park to look for it until a sandy blonde haired teenager emerged from around the corner.

 _That has got to be him, it has to be._


	5. Mysteries and Day's Out!

Blood was everywhere.

Splattered against the walls, the windows and the floor.

A figure was on the floor. Blood matted silver hair, blood stained fingers and in a fatal position. She was whimpering and shaking, like a baby having a nightmare. Another figure was stood in doorway after coming back with _special_ products.

"I have given you a whole load of chances, tell me where the base is and I won't use these on you." He held up a number of torture devices. She shook her head, not having the strength or will to speak. "Well, you chose this." He laughed. He laughed a psychopathic laugh. It was pure scary. _What does my sister get into?_

Crack!

A whip struck harshly against what was once pale, porcelain skin. She quivered and shook her head. She would not give in.

Crack, crack, CRACK!

A raw, blood curdling scream ripped through her vocal chords. Then another one. And another one. _Does my sister have to go through this? No, she's too, too- how can I put this? Scary? Evil? No. She's just a pure maniac._

"BITCH! TELL ME WHERE DOES YOUR SISTER WORK?! WHERE IS CELESTIAL SHADOWS!?"

"No."

He looked at her. He almost felt sorry. Almost. The first word had to be 'No' didn't it. "You wanna play that game huh? TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE THIS!" He pulled out a knife. It's blade shining like a star in the sparse moonlight. "You're gonna LOVE this."

He started slashing her, everywhere. Stab, stab, stab. It was endless. She wailed and screamed but it didn't stop. The blade wasn't a star anymore. _He's a monster._

He continued his attack, all through the night until daybreak came.

"So, tonight's not the night either. I wonder how long you're gonna keep this up? Until you die? No you will give in. You will give into me." And with that he moved to exit the room. Until she finally spoke up.

"I can't believe I used to love you."

His eyes widened but went back to their normal facade and he scoffed, "Just cause you was my childhood friend, doesn't mean I would spare you."

"Hey! HEY!" Lucy guy stood still and turned around. And then he smirked.

"Ummmmm Hi?" He said. Seeing the small pink roots in his hair and blue contact lenses was all Lucy needed to know that this was Natsu Dragneel.

"Hi! I'm knew to this part of town and I was wondering if you could show me around. I just need to know the main areas then I'll be on my way." Lucy smiled brightly. "Who am I to say no?" replied Natsu.

"So, what's ya name?"

"It's Lucy! Lucy Heartfilia."

" Well Lucy, my name's Natsu, nice to meet ya!"

"Likewise, so where are we going first?"

"ICE CREAM PLACE OBVIOUSLY!" Natsu shouted.

"Woah, calm down. It must be really good ice cream."

"Hell yeah! Mira makes awesome ice cream."

"Mira?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, she's one of my friends, you'll love her. Everybody does."

"Ok!"

And with that they started to make their way to the ice cream place.

"We're here!"

"It's big. Very big." Lucy stared at the place in awe. _I would expect nothing less if it's the same Mira._

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

And that is how Lucy got loads of bruises and bumps with being dragged around by Natsu.

"So I'm just gonna order my special and sit over there while you get yours." Natsu announced.

"Ok." _Very very gentleman like. Huh yeah right._

"So Mira I just wa-"

And then Lucy just tuned out. _Everybody has normal lives outside their mafia lives and then there's me. My life is mafia and I need to turn it around. After this mission, I'm going to have a break._

 _"_ So Lucy, how may I help you?" Someone brought her out of her daze.

"How the hell do you do that? One minute your at the café and the next, you're here." Lucy suddenly said.

And Mira just flat out said, "I was stalking you."

No kidding, smiley face and everything.

"Oh" was all Lucy could say. She didn't even notice her. _I'm glad she's on my side._

"So it's the vanilla and strawberry supreme?"

"Ye- what?"

But Mira had already gone leaving Lucy on the floor crying when Natsu came up to her.

"Ummmmmm don't cry." He had no idea how to sort out a girl, never mind a crying one.

"What's wrong?"

And Lucy looked up with massive tears sprouting out of her eyes and snot coming out of her nose.

"I wanted the Smartie Special."

And Natsu just face palmed.

Lucy's POV

What the hell!

There's this weird tingly feeling in my stomach, maybe I'm sick. Yeah it's probably that since I am sick of talking to Natsu. Kind of, ok sort of. Well he is kinda funny, I can't lie. It's nearly eight o'clock now. Better wrap things up.

"And suddenly Popsicle Head just jumped out of his in school because of the hot coal! His face was priceless!" Natsu finished.

"You both sound like idiots honestly."I huffed.

"No way nuh uh, I am not like Ice Princess." Natsu protested.

"Are too!" I argued.

"Am not!" Natsu argued back.

"Whatever, I need to go, my dad is expecting me back soon, so see you later, maybe?"

"Yeah totally, I enjoyed today, Lucy." Natsu said with a blush (which he tried to hide in his weird scaly scarf thing).

I blushed as well and looked away while saying, "Yeah, me too." And then I left.

Well, time to start the long drive back home.

Normal POV

Lucy thought about many things on the drive home. How she was going to turn her life around, how the song on the radio was crap and most importantly, her mission. Her mission was getting on great to say that she had never been on an undercover assassination.

"Ah, finally, I can lie down and have a good night's sleep."

Well she was going to do that until her ring beeped. S he looked down and her eyes widened and she almost trembled.

Someone from her mafia is near death.


	6. Analyzing the Minions

**Hi!**

 **Here with the new chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy and please drop a review if you like it or if it needs improvements!**

"Angel," Lucy calmly said.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of speaking to you. "

"Don't kid around, it's your sister Yukino," Lucy said.

"Go one," said Angel suddenly intrigued. Lucy never talks about other people's private life.

"Dragons." Was all Lucy had to say before Angel (real name Sorano) beckoned Mira and Aquarius outside. After a while, they came back in, told Lucy what they were about to do, and walked out again. This time though, there weren't coming back, for a while at least.

 _Stay safe and come back soon. This is dangerous but you can handle it._

"Go home everybody, you've done enough today, also don't come in for the next week. I have work to do." Lucy ordered and no one questioned. Well, one did stay behind.

"What do you want Loke?" Lucy huffed.

"Just some insight on what _your work_ is but I think I have have it figured out." Loke said.

"Go one," Lucy said.

"You're going to stalk Natsu Dragneel aren't you?"

"I wouldn't call it stalking, just analyzing the enemy's moves plus, I hardly think idiot could manage to kill a fly, so I'm probably going to analyze his minion's moves," Lucy quickly deduced.

"Yeah well, I call it stalking," Loke said bluntly.

(Lucy POV Time Skip)

Tch. My bastard of a father just had to get involved in the mafia world didn't he? And with Phantom Lord of all Mafia's. A business deal was signed now dear father has even more money. He's an absolute pathetic excuse for a human being. Biting off more than he can chew. I would be surprised if Phantom Lord didn't show up here tomorrow and just shoot the old man.

"Miss Lucy?"

Ah, Mrs. Spetto. She is the only normal civilian in this household and more than capable of doing her job.

Which was to baby sit me.

Yeah well it's OK. I'm probably going to jump out of the window anyway and go find Dragneel's minions.

 **Normal POV Time Skip- Night**

It was his eyes.

The eyes were entirely different from the eyes she knew from before. She almost didn't recognize them. Well, he did have contacts in before, which were a deep murky brown colour, but now she could see them clearly. Onyx. With green flecks here and there. Most unusual.

His eyes, though beautiful, were deadly and dangerous. It almost reminded her of herself.

He was like Dr Jekyll and Hyde. The resemblance was uncanny.

His hair now was a different subject. His blonde hair dye couldn't hide the pink roots from Lucy's eyes. At all. Her eyes were unusual. She could see _everything._ Only him could make pink hair look... Dangerous? She didn't know but right now, the man Natsu was chasing was clearly not going to survive. Not even even a slim chance he was going to.

Lucy stayed on and watched more, staying in the shadows at all times. More movements were made. A dagger was shown.

Natsu looked at the man and smirked. "I do believe you have something of mine."

Lucy was shocked to say the least. Natsu had used vocabulary she had never thought of him using. At all.

The man was quivering but he didn't give up. "Stay back. Or I'll -I will have to use... This on you."

Natsu laughed and then smiled. "Silly fool." And in a quick flash, the man plunged into by the very dagger he was holding just a few moments ago.

Now that she could have a good view of it, she started to examine the dagger. Perfect.

It was black with pink sakura blossoms all over with white vines connecting them all. At the handle however, was a majestically painted on number seven in Roman numerals.

Interesting was one word to describe it.

Turns out he took out the small wannabe gang members single-handedly, with no minions.


	7. School Embarrassements and Dead Dragons

**Okay so, I'm back from the dead! I hope you all had a good New Years! My New Year's resolution is to update more frequently. So, if I fail to update at least once a month, I give permission for you guys to kill me. Just kidding. Please don't.**

 **ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!**

Lucy entered the school like any other day. And she hoped it would be like any other day. Go to biology, stare at Natsu, go to English, stare at Natsu, have dinner with Levy, stare at Natsu, have two more lessons and stare at Natsu.

Yes, she hoped it would be like this.

However, Lucy rarely gets what she wants, unless she has a gun and a motive.

Therefore, Lucy is now dying in embarrassment when Natsu sprints over to her.

"LUUUUCCCYYY!" And now Lucy is even more ashamed.

Lucy forgets that Natsu only knows her cute side.

"What in the actual fuck do you want?!" Lucy tried to not squeal as her face burned bright red from the amount of stares she was getting.

"I want to kn- oh, _oh_ you're cute."

"WHAT?!" Lucy screams and looks on in horror as Natsu lifts his hands and decides to grab her cheeks and squish them.

Normally, this wouldn't have the most embarrassing thing she has even had done to her, but she has a hard earned badass reputation to uphold (that was quick, she's only been here two weeks), and right now, Natsu is destroying that. NOPE. He's annihilated it, he's just picked her up and ran away with her because 'Ice Princess' was going to steal her away. And Lucy could do nothing.

"Lucccyyyyyyy."

"No."

"I said I'm sorry."

"Shut the fuck up Natsu."

And so he did.

For about two seconds.

"Luccccyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy," Natsu groaned.

"OKAY, WHAT IN THE EVERLIVING FUCK DO YOU WANT?!"

"You're good friends with Mira, right?"

Lucy paused and looked up from her work.

"Yeah..."

"Where has she gone? I haven't seen her for the past three days and only Mira knows my special ice cream!"

"Natsu, I really don't know." Lucy actually means this, and it worries her.

"Okay, one of my friends has gone missing too." Lucy perks up at this and wondered if he means any members of his mafia.

"Who?

"His names Sting, do you know him?"

Sting Eucliffe. Yes. Lucy knows him very well. And she hopes the reasons he's missing is because of Mira, Sorano and Aquarius. She inwardly smirked and looked up at Natsu with big innocent eyes.

"No idea, sorry."

 **Time Skip- Natsu**

Natsu was angry.

And Jesus Christ, nobody liked it.

He strolled casually in his black, fitted suit down the hallway of one of the floors in his mafia. His shoulders were broad and tense and the contact lenses were gone, making everyone that dared to approach him run away.

Everyone but one.

"Jeez, what crawled up your ass and died."

"Sting Eucliffe probably, where is he?" Natsu asked emotionlessly.

"Gone." Was the reply.

"Gray, I need more than that."

"So is his prisoner."

"The girl, she did this?" Natsu questioned, confused. She was half dead last time he saw her.

"I don't think so Natsu, most lik-" and Gray was cut off.

"Sir. Sir! We have found Sting Eucliffe, well his body." A scrawny girl comes running to him.

Natsu wasn't even surprised.

"Where's the body?" The girl grimaced and said, "You're not gonna like it Sir."

Natsu chuckled. He's probably seen worse.

"Take me to him."

The girl started walking and which meant Natsu had to follow. She gave him the run down, "His bosy was found near Oakside River, not in it and he had the same clothes on from the last you saw him, Sir." Natsu nodded and arrived at a silver metal door.

The girl then nodded at the door. "That is where I'll be leaving you Sir."

Natsu opened the door and before he could see anything, he smelled Sting first. The stench was unbearable, like the smell of a body turned inside out and left to rot for days. And that's exactly what it was. It was gruesome, Sting was skinned and gutted. He was naked as well and Natsu couldn't see the 'massive' dick Sting always boasted about. There were no nails and his eyeballs were placed into two carved holes above his pelvis. What was on his chest though was what intrigued him the most. A flower was neatly engraved into his body. It was very neat and swirls of lines protruded from the petals.

This was a warning.

And Natsu was ready.

 **Time Skip- Lucy**

Lucy needed a break. But instead of having a KitKat, she put on her ripped skinny jeans and tight tank top, and hell, threw on some make up too.

She called Cana.

"Hey Cana! I'm coming to your's tonight!"

"WHAT- OH HEY LUCY! SURE THING SEE YA SOON!"

Lucy walked out of her house whilst bidding Mrs Spetto goodbye and set off to Cana's.

The music was blaring when she got there and bright party lights flashed through the windows. Lucy walked straight in and the smell of alchohol, sweat and sex burned through her nose. The smell of a party.

"Lucy? I didn't think you were serious- dammmnnn girl, you look fine and your make up is slaying, have a drink!" Cana bellowed when she spotted Lucy.

Lucy took up the offer of a drink until that lead to two then to three then to four then to five then to shots!

Lucy was wasted and dancing wildly.

A girl with long flowing silver hair grinded against her slowly but effectively. Lucy grabbed her waist and pressed her nose against her neck. They swayed with the music, hard and fast.

The girl spoke up suddenly, "You wanna get out of here?"

"Your place," Lucy whispered, slowly pressing kisses along the girl's neck.

"Your name?" Lucy asked.

"Paris, yours?"  
"Lucy."

And the two began to make out. Hotly.


End file.
